Historias de Horror
by Maziixd
Summary: Abecedario del horror, para este tenebroso mes. Serie de drabbles. Capitulo 19: Temor "Cada vez que la intentaba hacer enojar, ella apretaba los labios y luego le respondía con una dulce sonrisa. O cuando ella creía que nadie la estaba viendo podía verla morder su mano hasta hacerla sangrar."
1. Blanca Nieves (SasuHina)

**Historias de terror**

**Capitulo uno: **_**Blanca nieves.**_

**Pareja: **_**Hinata y Sasuke.**_

Naruto no me pertenece. (Odio decir esto, se va todo lo dramático de la historia) Ni siquiera el nombre de Blanca Nieves.

.

Había una vez en un reino muy lejano, donde nevaba durante todo el año.

Un día nació una hermosa niña de pelo color negro como una noche sin luna ni estrella que adornaran el firmamento, de piel tan blanca como la nieve que caía en el lugar y sus labios tan rojos como de la misma sangre. Su nombre era Hinata… por los aldeanos conocida como blanca nieves.

Su padre, el rey, quedó devastado cuando perdió a su amada esposa en el parto de su bella hija. Por eso mismo él comenzó a buscar esposa.

Esta decisión molestó tanto a la bella Hinata que comenzó que se fuera distanciando de su padre. No quería que nadie ocupara el lugar de su madre por eso mismo ella no se presentaba en la boda de su padre.

Un día, la nueva reina apareció muerta en sus aposentos. Le faltaba el corazón.

El rey devastado por su nueva perdida, decidió casarse con otra mujer. Pero nuevamente luego de unos días ella aparecía muerta sin su corazón.

Los años pasaron. El viejo rey… murió. Antes de morir el hombre le pidió a su bella, y única hija, que gobernara el reino con sabiduría y humildad pero también que encontrara un hombre que la acompañara durante todo su reinado.

Así fue que todos los príncipes de las regiones se acercaron a ella para pedir su mano en matrimonio.

Ningún hombre le agradaba a Hinata. Hasta que apareció uno, su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha un joven de cabellos y ojos de color negro, aunque en sus ojos se encontraba un brillo especial que fascinó a Hinata. De piel tan blanca como la de la misma joven.

La atracción fue instantánea.

Ambos se unieron en matrimonio. Ambos se veían felices.

Sasuke sujetado de las muñecas, colgaba en los aposentos que compartía con su bella esposa. Su característico brillo en los ojos se iba perdiendo al igual que la sangre que salía de su pecho. Por última vez el hombre vio a la bella mujer.

De pelo tan negro como la noche más oscura, de piel tan blanca como la mismísima nieve y sus labios tan rojos como la sangre que manchaba las blancas mejillas de la joven.

Hinata lo miró por última vez, admirando ese brillo en los ojos que tanto había amado y se perdía lentamente. Se acercó al joven y sin remordimiento alguno sacó su corazón.

Lo dejó bajo una pequeña cúpula de vidrio, al igual que lo otros corazones de sus víctimas.

Se lamió los dedos ensangrentados, disfrutando de ese rojizo elixir que pasaba con cierta viscosidad por su garganta. Cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo aun más. Le encantaba la sangre del hombre.

Fue así que desde ese día que sus cabellos eran más oscuros, su piel más blanca que la nieve y sus labios se podían ver más rojo que nunca.

Y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado.

.

**Fin**

**.**

.

Yo de nuevo, molestando por aquí. *menea las pompas*

Esta idea se me ocurrió cuando varios (demasiados) autores hacían pequeños drabbles con las letras del abecedario y siempre eran de amor. Bueno yo quise cambiar así que les traigo de terror para este bello mes.

Ahora ustedes se preguntaran que si soy idiota o qué. Pues le digo que sí, no me sé el abecedario por eso empecé con la letra **B **y no con la **A. **

En fin… El siguiente se llamará **Cementerio. **_(¡Que original!)_ O si se me ocurre algo será la letra **A. **

PD: habrán parejas, pero no creo que haya amor. ¡Recuerden que es de terror!


	2. Cementerio (NaruSaku)

**Historias de terror**

**Capitulo dos: **_**Cementerio.**_

**Pareja: **_**Naruto y Sakura.**_

Naruto no me pertenece. (Odio decir esto, se va todo lo dramático de la historia)

.

Estuve divagando por todos lados, el cementerio era tan grande y tan oscuro ni la misma luna era capaz de alumbrar todo el lugar.

No sé cuantas veces habré recorrido el mismo lugar, estaba perdido, eso lo sabia al haberme alejado del grupo. Fui un idiota, ahora les doy la razón a mis amigos de nombrarme así.

Sólo quiero salir de este espantoso lugar lleno de estatuas que parecen ángeles, tumbas, nichos y otras cosas más que dan miedo. No deseo quedarme quieto, siento que alguien me sigue, que alguien esta tras de mí, siento su aliento en mi nuca. No quiero mirar atrás, tengo miedo.

Me muerdo los labios y apretó los ojos. ¿Voy a morir? ¡Dios no quiero morir!

"Estas perdido" escuchó la suave voz de una mujer. ¡No me voy a girar!

Su aliento golpeó mi nuca. Los pelos de todo mi cuerpo se erizaron. Una mala sensación recorrió toda mi espalda.

"Si quieres yo te enseño la salida"

Nunca la miré. Estaba tan quieto como la estatua que estaba frente a mí.

Quizás sea la cuidadora o algo así. Tenía que salir del escalofriante lugar, no soporto ni un minutos más aquí, por eso acepto su ayuda.

"Sígueme" se adelante unos pasos y yo voy tras ella. ¡No me pienso quedar aquí!

Vestida con unas ropas muy extraña, su pelo de color rosado, su piel tan blanca y sus ojos no logre ver de qué color eran. Me causa curiosidad.

"Estamos cerca de la salida"

"Hasta aquí te acompaño" volvió hablar.

Logré ver unas grandes rejas, del tiempo barraco, en el día hubiera dicho que son lindas pero ahora son lúgubres y tenebrosas. Como todo lo de aquí.

"¿También te vas?" le pregunté, en cierta manera ella me da curiosidad.

"No. Vivo aquí"

¿Vivía aquí? Ahora entiendo el porqué se sabía el camino a la salida. Quizás era la hija del cuidador y no la cuidadora.

"Me puedes visitar donde me encontraste. Tumba numero 45. Sakura Haruno"

Me giré a verla y donde debían estar sus ojos estaban sólo estaban las cuencas vacías. Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude. No miré atrás y tampoco quise escuchar esa horrible risa.

Desde esa noche nunca más quise regresar a ese espantoso cementerio, fue ahí que sentía que todas las sombras me seguían. Y que Sakura Haruno me vigilaba constantemente.

.

**Fin.**

.

.

En verdad que no da miedo ._. Bueno ya pronto lo dará. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

PD: Aun no se me ocurre nada con **A. **


	3. Dulce perfecto (Orochimaru)

**Historias de terror**

**Capitulo dos: **_**Dulce perfecto.**_

**Personaje. **_**Orochimaru.**_

Naruto no me pertenece. (Odio decir esto, se va todo lo dramático de la historia)

.

Volvió a mezclar los ingredientes. Con una cuchara sacó un poco del caramelo; lo probó. Sonrió al sentir la suave textura derritiéndose en su boca deleitando sus papilas.

Orochimaru, un viejo confitero que había aprendido la noble profesión de su padre, que este mismo la aprendió de su abuelo. Así mismo la confitería era algo que se llevaba en la sangre.

Todos sus antepasados buscaban el caramelo perfecto, aunque ninguno de ellos logró encontrarlo. Orochimaru sentía que estaba cerca de la perfección pero le faltaba un ingrediente… uno sólo del cual desconocía completamente.

Salió de la, artesana, fabrica de dulce que instaló en su propio hogar para ir a su dulcería. Los niños pronto estarían afuera de su tienda pidiéndole chicles, gelatina de ositos y otras tantas cosas que él mismo preparaba.

Un día logró encontrar el ingrediente que le faltaba. Estaba en su pequeña tienda, entregándole un chocolate a un niño rubio, bastante risueño.

El pequeño se cortó con el envoltorio que recubría el chocolate, la herida no fue lo suficientemente profunda pero si llegó a salpicar al mesón del hombre. El niño se fue corriendo dejando el sobre tirado para que su madre le curara su herida.

No supo que le incentivo a lamer la sangre, quizás había sido el tenue olor a dulce, que yacía en el parte del suelo, mesón y en el sobre de aluminio. Pero lo que si supo que al probarla encontró el sabor que le faltaba.

El sabor dulce le recorría suavemente la garganta hasta perderse, ya se podía imaginar el sabor final que tendría su amado dulce. Para eso se cortó a sí mismo, dándose cuenta que su sangre tenía un sabor metálico, agrio y bastante asqueroso.

Lo que necesitaba era la sangre de niños. Eso le daría sabor a sus dulces.

La casería no fue fácil, al comienzo secuestraba a los niños que no tenían padre o madre pero el resultado final no tenía el sabor que deseaba. Su búsqueda no se detuvo ahí, quiso ir más lejos, comenzó por robarse los niños que tenían un hogar, una familia.

A los niños de sangre dulce lo metía en una gran licuadora, donde antiguamente mezclaba las esencias de los caramelos, pero con la diferencia de que en la parte inferior le colocó un filtró para que los huesos y demás no se mezclara con la sangre.

Y por fin obtuvo su perfecto dulce. Aunque ahora ese lugar, donde salía un agradable olor a azúcar, apestaba a carne pudriéndose, tierra y sangre.

.

**Fin.**

.

.

Recuerdo una historia de un heladero que hacia helado con los niños, eso me ha jodido toda la puta vida y que conste que ahora tengo 19 años y aun así me cago de miedo con ver esa escena del heladero triturando a los niños.

Quiero subir dos mini-historias diarias (quiero terminar esto antes del 31)

**Agradezco a:**

**-Kumikoson4: **_Muchas gracia por leer y por decirme que esta idea es original. (Te doy mil hijos como agradecimientos ¡pero tú los cuidas!) No va a faltar el SasuNaru, de hecho el próximo capítulo es de ellos. Ya me imagino la escena de ambos (hemorragia nasal) Gracias por leer._

**PD: Aun no tengo ni una puta idea con la letra A.** (Soy la única que se imagina a Orochimaru como un pedófilo)


	4. Estatua (SasuNaru)

**Historias de horror.**

**Capitulo cuatro: **_**Estatua**_

**Pareja: **_**Sasuke y Naruto.**_

Naruto no me pertenece.

.

En los antiguos tiempos hubo un dios, despiadado, temido por la humanidad entera. Mataba a los humanos desmembrándolos, esperando que su sangre fuese vaciada por completo de sus cuerpos. Luego se daba un festín con la sangre, le gustaba el sabor metálico que quedaba en su garganta y la pastosa sensación que duraba en su lengua, para él eso era un manjar….

Los demás dioses, molesto por sus actos tan sangrientos decidieron que lo convertirían en una estatua. Qué una vez que aprendiera a controlar el impulso de asesinar sería liberado de su prisión de yeso.

En la actualidad, esa estatua se encontraba en la mansión de una familia. Lo que no sabían los propietarios de esta figura de yeso era que cada mil años su castigo era liberado y el sanguinario hombre buscaba nuevas presas.

Los mil años se cumplían esta noche. Y su sed de sangre era incontrolable.

Naruto, el único hijo de su familia, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo solo en su casa ya que sus padres estaban en constantes viajes de negocios. Se encontraba en su habitación en la computadora jugando un juego de rol.

Eran más de la diez de la noche, con la música tan fuerte que no escuchó cuando alguien cerró la puerta de su habitación. El intruso se acercó con sigilo, se posiciono tras él y le tocó el hombro.

De cabellos y ojos tan oscuro como un pozo, la piel tan blanca como la de un difunto y el cuerpo musculoso. Sus labios y dedos estaban rojos por la sangre consumida de las empleadas de la casa y ahora iba con su última victima antes de convertirse nuevamente en piedra.

Naruto era todo lo contrario al dios, de pelo color rubio y ojos azules tan azules que se asemejaban al mismo cielo en un bello día, su piel morena y el cuerpo no tan musculo y un poco más bajo que el otro.

Sasuke, miró al simple mortal que temblaba en la silla al verlo. Le mostró su hilera de dientes que aun mantenía un tono rojizo, luego con una de sus manos ensangrentadas le tomó la barbilla.

El dios con tan sólo mirar esos claros ojos se sintió asqueado, brillaba demasiado, pero aun así no dejaría sangre sin beber no iba a desperdiciar al muchacho.

Naruto comenzó a temblar, temía por su vida. Su cuerpo estaba congelado, su mente le gritaba que lo empujara y corriera pero sus piernas no hacían caso.

Al ver esos ojos tan negro, ya no era capaz ni de moverse ni de pensar. Lo único que sintió luego fue que algo chocaba contra su boca e intentaba jugar con su lengua; después de eso sintió un sabor metálico y que algo se escurría por la comisura de su labio.

"_exquisito_" le escuchó decir al otro sujeto. Y nuevamente sus labios fueron devorados por el hombre. Después ya no sintió nada más

Sasuke nunca había probado una sangre tan sabrosa, no iba a desperdiciar tan jugoso manjar.

En una de sus manos comenzó a salir unos pequeños relámpagos, las pasó rápidamente por las extremidades de Naruto. Sonrió al ver como la sangre salía a borbotones del cuerpo, nuevamente se relamió los labios y se llevó a los labios la sangre que manchaba el suelo. Mientras que la brillante mirada del chico se iba perdiendo en cada segundo.

Después de mucho tiempo, había disfrutado el tomar la sangre de un mortal pero habría más como él que pedían, secretamente, que bebieran su suculenta sangre. Sólo tendría que esperar otros mil años más para volver a su casería.

Y el sanguinario dios volvía hacer una estatua.

.

**Fin**

.

.

Algo suave…. Me gustó.

Me voy a la universidad… pero les quería dejar esto. Se acerca hallowen. ¿Ya se están preparando?

**Agradezco a:**

**RukiaNeechan: **_¿Por qué el tiempo pasa tan rápido? Me gustaría tener más horas en el día para trabajar y estudiar más (ajá. Ni yo me la creo) En fin… gracias por leer. Nos leemos en los siguientes._

PD: Aun no se me ocurre nada con **A**, el siguiente será Sakura e Ino.


	5. Fea (SakuIno)

**Historias de horror.**

**Capitulo cinco: **_**Fea**_**.**

**Pareja: **_**Sakura e Ino.**_

Naruto no me pertenece.

_**.**_

Ella no era fea ¿cierto? ¿Entonces por qué las demás niñas le decían eso? Era cierto que tenía un pelo de color único, pero contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos verdes y color de piel trigueña.

Cuando su madre y su padre aun estaban vivos, siempre le recordaban lo hermosa que era, día tras día. Cada vez que despertaba su madre la saludaba con un beso en su frente y le decía lo hermosa que estaba ¿Entonces… por qué le decían fea?

¡Ella no era fea! ¡Su madre se lo había dicho antes de morir! ¡Era hermosa!

¿Por qué eran tan crueles de molestar por su frente? Su madre siempre le había dicho que las ignorara, porque eran ellas las que estaban podridas por dentro. Pero que ella era una flor de Sakura, por eso llevaba ese nombre.

La pequeña Sakura se volvió a mirar en el espejo, triste y desilusionada. Ya comenzaba a creer lo que las demás niñas le decían. ¿Seguiría siendo bella como Ino?

Era cierto que no era rubia, no tenía los ojos azules ni era tan blanca como ella pero también era bonita a su manera ¡su madre se lo había dicho! ¡Ino estaba podrida por dentro!

"_No te compares_" escuchó su voz interna. Aunque tuviera seis años era bastante inteligente más que esa podrida de Ino.

Se tocó la frente, no era grande. ¿Por qué la molestaban tanto? ¿Acaso si fuera como Ino le dirían bonita?

"_Demuestra que está podrida_"

Esa vocecilla tenía razón, les debía demostrar a los demás compañeros de salón que la chica perfecta de Ino estaba podrida.

Al vivir en un orfanato no le fue difícil que Ino fuera al salón de clase con ella. Sakura lo había planeado todo con anticipación, tenia escondida las herramientas necesarias para hacer algo parecido a una lobotomía.

Lo más complicado fue que se acostara en dos mesas unidas para que el menudo cuerpo de la rubia cupiera. La amarró de las patas de la mesa y acercó los arcaicos instrumentos de _operación. _

La sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchó, una sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo y le gustó verla sometida, llorando, con el pelo despeinado y las mejillas rojas.

"_Eres fea por dentro_" le dijo Sakura. Tomó un cuchillo y lo acercó a la blanquecina cara de la niña.

Con la punta del cuchillo se la pasó por todo el contorno de la cara. La sangre caía lentamente, nunca se escucharon gritos porque tenía una mordaza, lo que si se escuchaba era el goteo de la sangre y el llanto al chocar con el suelo.

Sakura le rompió el pijama y trazó por encima de la piel, con el afilado objeto, una línea que comenzaba más debajo de la garganta hasta el ombligo.

Las manos de la niña se llenaron de sangre rápidamente y volvió a sonreír al igual que la vez anterior. Le estaba gustando cada vez más la sensación que experimentaba.

Ino comenzaba a perder su color natural de piel, las lágrimas ya no salían con tanta intensidad como al principio y sus bellos ojos se comenzaban a cerrar. Sakura entendió lo que ocurría después que los cerrara por completo pero no dejaría que la bella Ino se fuera de este mundo sin conocer el dolor que ella había sufrido.

Con las dos manos agarró fuertemente el cuchillo, con rabia de que tan pronto cerrara los ojos.

"_Mírame_" le exigió. Ino, intentó abrir más los ojos para verla y al ver que estaba empuñando el cuchillo, unos centímetros arriba de su estomago, temió lo peor.

"¡_No soy fea! ¡Tú estás podrida_!" habló lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchara la otra. Volvió a repetir la misma frase mientras la apuñalaba incontables veces.

La sangre la salpico por completo, su pelo rosado tenía unos tintes rojos, sus manos, cara y ropa también. Se relamió los labios y probó la sangre de su víctima y como pensó era asquerosa.

Ino en un momento dejó de moverse y por fin cerró los ojos por completo.

"_Se ella_" se hizo escuchar la voz de su cabeza.

Sakura nuevamente repasó por el contorno de la cara de Ino con el cuchillo, pero ahora dejando una herida más profunda que la anterior. Agarró unas pinzas y unas tijeras que servían para podar y comenzó a tirar la piel de la cara de Ino hacia un lado mientras que con las tijeras cortaba los músculos que los unía.

Luego de hacer eso, agarró el fino cabello de la rubia hizo una coleta con todo el pelo, sin dejar ni un mechón afuera y con las mismas tijeras ensangrentadas le cortó la larga melena amarilla.

Dejó el cuerpo ahí, era sábado, las encargadas del orfanato nunca entraba al salón de clase si no hasta el lunes y tampoco buscarían a Ino, siempre se perdían o escapaban niños y nunca los buscaban. Esta vez no sería la excepción.

Con la piel del rostro y el cabello de Ino se marchó de la habitación. Sabía que las sucias paredes de madera llenas de moho harían el trabajo de acumular la putrefacción del cuerpo.

El olor a sangre aun se sentía, el piso estaba pegajoso por la sangre. En el suelo la sangre que se calló se estaba coagulando, de roja pasaba lentamente a morada y luego negra.

El cuerpo de Ino se encontraba casi morado, y sin piel en el rostro. No era reconocible, sólo por unos cuantos mechones de pelo rubio alrededor del cuerpo.

Sakura cerró la puerta de la espantosa habitación y se fue al baño. Al estar ahí colocó la piel y el pelo en el lavamanos y se miró en el espejo.

"_Se ella_" volvió a repetir aquella voz.

Tomó la piel y se la llevó a su propia cara, se la estiro un poco, mientras que la afirmaba con una mano con la otra se colocaba el pelo tapando la mayoría de sus cabellos rosados. Dio una mueca de disgusto y tiró las cosas lejos.

Aun seguía sin entender porque a Ino le decían que era bonita, cuando ella lo era más.

Bueno… le podían seguir diciendo fea pero el lunes se darían cuentas todos sus compañeros quien era la que estaba podrida. Y esa era… Ino.

.

**Fin.**

.

.

Creo que este capítulo salió como yo quería. No sé porque pero me encantó. ¿A ustedes no?

**Agradezco a:**

**-RukiaNeechan: **_Ojala que ambos se recuperen. ¿Sabían que la cama para algo más que dormir? (Ya me puse pervertida) *u* Como tienes tiempo para leer espero que también tengas tiempo para escribir. Espero una historia tuya. Muchas gracias por leer._

**-Kumikoson4: **_Analizándolo así, desde un punto de vista (donde cierro los ojos y me hago la loca) tienes razón el cuarto es el mejor y espero que este sea el segundo mejor. ¿Tú también lo encontraste tierno? Ya pensaba yo que me estaba volviendo una insensible. Muchas gracias por leer._

**-Al lector tímido: **_Yo sé que me lees y te agradezco por ello._

PD: Aun no se me ocurre nada con **A**. El próximo capítulo será Naruto y Sakura.


	6. Gatronomía (NaruSaku- Mención de Hinata)

**Historias de horror.**

**Capitulo seis: **_**Gastronomía.**_

**Pareja: **_**Naruto y Sakura (se menciona a Hinata)**_

Naruto no me pertenece.

.

¿Así que la comida de ella era mala? ¿Prefería la comida de su amante? ¿¡Qué su sazón no era bueno!?

Machacó la carne que se encontraba frente a ella, en la tabla de picar, enojada por las duras palabras de su esposo. ¿Qué se creía?

Ella era una reconocida doctora, no tenía tiempo para aprender a cocinar. Su vida era su esposo y su consulta. Curaba a enfermos no practicaba la gastronomía.

Nunca le había llamado la atención estar sirviéndole a su esposo cuando este llegara cansado del trabajo ¡No! Era independiente, le molestaba que su marido le tuviera que pasar dinero para comprarse algo.

¡Si quería algo lo compraba con su dinero! Punto. Fácil y sencillo.

Su matrimonio con Naruto iba más o menos bien, y luego comenzó a ir en decadencia cuando apareció esa dulce mujer que no rompía un plato. La cara de ángel, lo dulce y todo el blablá ¡Bah! Sólo llamaba la atención porque tenía unos grandes senos, caderas y trasero. ¡Así cualquier mujer podría tener a cualquier hombre!

El tema es que, Naruto sin querer soltó que Hinata cocinaba mejor que ella. Que Hinata era mejor dueña de casa de ella. Que Hinata aquí y que Hinata allá.

Ya comenzaba a cansarse de ese fastidioso nombre.

Agarró el cuchillo, que anteriormente había soltado, para secarse el sudor de la frente. Luego con el objeto afilado cortó la carne que estaba unida al hueso y la volvió a machacar y tirar a una olla.

Era el día libre de Sakura, luego de un mes sin descanso en la consulta el médico en jefe le permitió un día. Aunque si fuera por ella no estaría en su casa, cocinando para su _amado _esposo.

¿Por qué se había casado? ¡Claro, porque amaba a Naruto! Aun lo amaba pero odiaba que dijiera que su comida era mala ¡ella era doctora no chef!

Por eso ahora mismo estaba preparando una gran comida, con la carne más jugosa claro….

Naruto, llegó cansado y al entrar a su casa sintió un rico aroma a comida. Se desabrochó la camisa, se arremangó las mangas y llegó a la cocina, saludó a su esposa con un beso en los labios.

Sakura se movía ágilmente por toda la cocina, preparando la cena. Naruto miró de reojo la basura y vio unos huesos muy grandes como para hacer de animales pero aun así los ignoró.

Ya sentados, ambos, y Naruto pidiendo el segundo plato para servirse.

"¿Qué clase de carne es esta?" dijo el hombre mientras se llevaba un pedazo a la boca y lo saboreaba. El sabor era delicioso, no era como ninguna que había probado antes.

"De Hinata…" respondió con sencillez Sakura.

.

**Fin.**

.

.

¿A nadie más le dio risa? ._. Me encanta el personaje de Hinata pero hay que hacer sacrificios.

**Agradezco a:**

**RukiaNeechan: **_¿Quién dijo que ser pervertida es malo? ¡Es genial! Espero ansiosa ese fic, aunque no soy muy fanática de esa pareja, igual la leo :3 Bueno cuando lo subas me veras molestando por allí. (Espero que sea pronto) Gracias por leer *u*_

**Al lector tímido: **_Gracias por leer._


	7. Hogar (Hiashi y Hinata)

**Historias de horror.**

**Capitulo siete: **_**Hogar.**_

**Personajes: **_**Hiashi y Hinata.**_

Naruto no me pertenece.

.

Quedaban unos metros para llegar a… ¿su hogar? No, ella no tenía un hogar, lo que tenia era una casa. Una vacía casa.

Antes tenía un hogar, su madre, su padre y su hermana. Ahora solo tenía una casa abandonada, que se estaba consumiendo por el polvo, el moho y la sangre seca de las paredes.

Lo había perdido todo, ya no podía perder más, aun así, seguía ahí esperando que su maldito padre se fuera con ella a la infierno. Veía la vida que su padre llevaba todo y cada uno de sus días lo seguía a donde fuera, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para arrebatarle lo que el mismo le arrebató.

Hiashi, se echó en el polvoriento sillón de la sala de estar, se agarró los cabellos y se los tiró.

Hinata, que miraba desde lejos la acción de él, sonrió satisfecha. Para ella, Hiashi debería sufrir tanto o más como lo hizo ella.

El hombre volvió a levantarse y caminó hasta las escaleras, pero estas daban a una especie de subterráneo. Encendió la luz, que estaba en el comienzo y bajó.

El olor golpeo las fosas nasales, pero ya acostumbrado del olor siguió su camino, al llegar al final se pudo ver a tres mujeres o lo que quedaba de ellas.

La primera, la mayor, con la quijada abierta, la carne descomponiéndose y la sangre seca alrededor. La segunda, la menor, se encontraba en brazos de la mujer mayor se encontraba casi en las mismas condiciones sólo que su cabeza yacía bastante alejada de su cuerpo y la tercera y la ultima estaba tendida en el piso, mirando hacia el comienzo de la escaleras.

Hinata lo seguía de cerca, miró su cuerpo. No recordaba como había muerto pero si recordaba la clara imagen de su padre todo ensangrentado y con un hacha en sus manos.

La niña miró con tristeza a su madre, deseaba estar con ella pero aun seguía ahí, vigilando a su padre, esperando ansiosa su muerte que fuera por las mismas manos con las cuales ella murió.

Hinata vio como Hiashi lloraba amargamente, y ella comenzó a reír. No se creía esas lágrimas, ningún hombre que llora como él hubiera matado a su familia.

Era momento de que pagara.

La niña acercó el hacha a su padre. Esperando ansiosa que la tomara y se auto-quitara la vida.

Hiashi entendió el mensaje, tampoco deseaba alargar su vida. No después de haberle quitado la vida a su familia.

Su trastorno mental iba cada vez peor, hasta lograba a ver a su hija mayor. Ahí estaba ella incitándole a que cortara sus carnes como lo había echo él con ellas.

Que rompiera su quijada como lo hizo con su esposa.

Que cortara su cabeza como lo había hecho con su hija menor.

Que sufriera tanto como Hinata al ver como él masacraba a su familia, suplicándole que se detuviera.

No esperó, agarró el arma y lo último que hizo fue clavarse el hacha en su cabeza.

La sangre corría hasta perderse en el pequeño alcantarillado del lugar.

Hinata miró, a su padre que cerraba sus ojos. Disfrutaba que muriera, pero no era lo mismo.

Él no había sufrido lo que ella, pero se encargaría de que en el otro lado lo hiciera.

.

**Fin.**

.

.

Ignoren esta historia. ¡Es la peor que he hecho!

**Agradezco a:**

**-RukiaNeechan: **_Creo que es normal ver elefante rosados. Cada vez que me dopo me pasa eso, bueno cuando no, también. Enserio que espero esa historia, les iré a golpear a tus elefantes. Gracias por leer._

**-Kumikoson4: **_Casi me meo de la risa cuando leí eso de Orochimaru, enserio, deberías dedicarte a la comedia. Sakura se convirtió en mi personaje favorita para la demencia. Sin duda alguna ella es la mejor. Gracias por leer._

**-Kattyto: **_Hinata también es mi favorita pero tuve que hacer sacrificios. Fue triste que Naruto probara la carne de la joven, tan literalmente. Gracias por leer_

**-Lector tímido: **_Gracias por leer._

PD: Que aun no se me ocurre nada con la letra A ¿lo pueden creer? El siguiente es de Sai.


	8. Iglesia (Sai)

**Historias de horror.**

**Capitulo ocho: **_**Iglesia.**_

**Personaje: **_**Sai**_

Naruto no me pertenece.

.

"Perdóneme Padre, he pecado." le dijo una jovencita.

El cura, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Escuchando atentamente las confesiones de todas las personas que llegaran ahí, a la casa del señor.

Sai, era el cura más joven de todo el lugar. Con su corta edad ya daba las misas y escuchaba las confesiones.

En su habitación, leía continuamente la biblia, era el libro sagrado después de todo. Era ahí donde salía que ocurría con los pecadores, que les pasaba y como se les castigaba.

Sai era un devoto de la antigua biblia. Al igual que cualquier cura de ahí… o al menos eso creía él.

"Hija, recita dos avemarías y discúlpate y ama a tu prójimo" le dijo sabiamente el cura.

La muchacha salió feliz del pequeño lugar que estaba dividido por una delgada pared y que esta misma tenía una rendija para escuchar mejor.

Otra joven, entró.

"Perdóneme Padre, he pecado"

"¿Qué ocurre hija mía?"

"He cometido unos de los pecados capitales…"

Se pudo haber detenido ahí, cuando mató a la primera pecadora, pero no… la biblia le exigía que castigara a todos aquellos que osaran romper los diez mandamientos o haya cometidos los siete pecados.

Ya no había nadie en la iglesia, sólo estaba la jovencita que se fue a confesar y Sai, el cura, en un cuarto bastante alejado de todo.

La dama, lloraba mientras suplicaba por su vida, la sangre le corría por la comisura del labio y la poca ropa que le quedaba estaba llena del líquido rojo. Las grandes heridas se dejaban ver por todo su cuerpo.

La mujer, ya no sentía los brazos al estar colgada, sus manos se pusieron más blanca de lo normal y la vista se le comenzaba a nublar, pero aun se intentaba mantener despierta.

Sai, se acercó a ella con unas pinzas y la introdujo en su sexo. La mujer gritó de dolor, la sangre chorreaba por sus blanquecinas piernas hasta caer en el suelo, el cura la miró con lastima pero no por los gritos o por la cara de sufrimiento sino porque estaba pagando por sus pecados.

El hombre, agarró la pinza y la comenzó a mover dentro del órgano femenino. Las cuerdas vocales ya se comenzaban a desgarrar, los gritos ya eran algo menos que balbuceos; introdujo aun más las pinzas buscando algo en concreto, hasta que lo encontró y de un tirón sacó la esencia de la mujer.

Fue en ese momento que la dama vio por última vez la luz y escuchaba la grave voz del cura diciéndole: "Es hora de que descanses hija"

Luego de eso ella, nunca más abrió sus ojos.

Sai era un devoto y castigaría a todos aquellos pecadores, porque el sagrado libro le decía que debía hacer pagar a todos los que no cumplieran sus reglas.

.

**Fin.**

.

.

Recompensado el anterior. Espero terminar el abecedario completo antes de 31.

PD: El siguiente aparecerán la mayoría. ¡Las ideas se me agotan!


	9. Joker (Nadie en especial)

**Historias de horror.**

**Capitulo nueve: **_**Joker.**_

**Personaje: **_**Ninguno.**_

Naruto no me pertenece, ni siquiera el Joker.

.

Eran las típicas reuniones de jóvenes que no tenía mucho que hacer y bastante poco que perder.

Todos hicieron un círculo esperando que alguien diera una idea buena para entretenerse en la noche.

Ya le era bastante aburrido jugar a la botellita (se coloca una botella al centro donde la boca y el trasero de esta indicaban quien se besaba) hasta que uno de los presente dio la idea de invocar algún ser del otro lado.

Invocar a una persona que ya no pertenecía al mundo de los mortales era bastante complejo, por eso prefirieron jugar con un mazo de cartas donde aparecían cuatro iguales en el cual se trazaba un tétrico dibujo del joker.

Consiguieron velas color blancas y la pusieron en cinco lugares estratégicos, alrededor colocaron lana de color rojo formando así una estrella. En el centro un pañuelo color rojo encima de este las cuatro cartas del joker y unas gotas de sangre de cada integrante de la invocación.

Fueron prendiendo las velas en sentido en que las agujas del reloj se mueven, mientras que todos gritaban "joker ven a bailar"

Del centro de donde colocaron las cuatro cartas comenzó aparecer una sombra que empezaba a moverse. Después la misma sombra se puso a cantar de una manera bastante chistosa.

Una figura ya más materializada se formó dentro de la estrella, moviéndose y cantando de una forma ridícula.

Uno de los presente no pudo evitar reír, haciendo que dé inmediatamente el personaje que era exactamente igual al joker de la carta lo mira, mostrándole la hilera de dientes puntiagudos, con labios tan rojo como la sangre.

El bufón salió de la estrella y nuevamente bailando pasó por cada uno de los integrantes del circulo pero sin quitar la vista de aquel que se había reído. Luego se posiciona tras el sujeto y o golpeo duramente en la nuca. Volvió a bailar y cantar.

El joker entró nuevamente al centro de la estrella y tomó la mano de otro persona de ahí y sin misericordia le separó el brazo del hombro.

El gritó del muchacho se escuchó por toda la casa y todos quedaron alarmados, uno le pidió a los demás que apagaran las velas y cuando se apagó la ultima con una sonrisa siniestra el joker se desvaneció o al menos eso es lo que ellos creían.

Después de ese ritual, cada persona que participó ahí tuvo una muerte horrible, donde lo último que vieron sus ojos fue al joker.

Para acabar el ritual de manera correcta sólo tenían que apagar las velas sentido anti-horario del reloj, cosa que ellos no hicieron.

.

**Fin.**

**.**

.

¿Nadie más odió este capítulo? Yo una vez intente invocarlo nunca funcionó.

**Agradezco a:**

**-Trafalgar-lina: **_La curiosidad mató al gato pero murió sabiendo. Comparto tu opinión. En verdad que me encanta la Haruno para fic de horror, la encuentro tan maniática además con su Inner. ¡Simplemente genial! Gracias por leer._

**-RukiaNeechan: **_Sé que hay unas inyecciones que son terribles, una vez me colocaron una (no recuerdo su nombre) pero era como si me colocaran aceite directo en la vena. ¡Terrible! Al menos no soy la única loca que ríe con esto. Yo no me iría a confesar por dos razones: la primera por miedo a encontrarme a alguien como Sai y segunda porque al cura lo dejo loco y nunca saldría de ahí. Gracias por leer_

**-Kumikonson4: **_Lo primero que me imagine cuando pensé en la biblia fue a Sai, tan literal que él es y me pareció divertido que él fuera el castigador de los pecados. Jejeje Gracias por leer._

_**-**_**Neko-chan: **_Mejor tarde que nunca. Espero jamás hacer una historia con Sasuke y Sakura en verdad no me gusta así que mantente tranquila que hasta el momento ni he pensado en crear uno. Bueno ya veremos más adelante que pareja será la que aparezca. Gracias por leer._

**-Lector tímido: **_Gracias por leer._


	10. Káiser (Nadie en especial)

**Historia de horror.**

**Capitulo diez: **_**Kaiser**_**.**

**Personaje. **_**Ninguno en especial.**_

Naruto no me pertenece.

.

En la época medieval existió un joker en un reino inglés, este le servía a un Káiser que era muy déspota

El joven bufón sufrió de abusos inhumanos hacia su persona, incluso llegaron a cercenarle partes para obligarlo a sonreír. Un buen día durante una fiesta de lo que sería en esa época algo similar al carnaval fue golpeado brutalmente por este káiser. El chico que ya venía bastante perturbado aprovechó preparando un número nunca antes visto y del cual no quedaron testigos más que algunos sirvientes del palacio.

Un pintor, un sobreviviente de la masacre, decidió pintar al joker y al káiser en dos pinturas diferentes pero que al mismo tiempo se complementaran perfectamente.

Los sirvientes, aun lograban escuchar la suplicas de su antiguo káiser y las macabra risas del joker.

El mismo pintor cansado de ya escuchar las suplicas del káiser decidió dibujarle una espada, para que en el otro lado lograra enfrentarse a ese demonio llamado joker.

.

**Fin.**

.

.

Complementando con un poco el anterior. Estuve sin imaginación en estos dos capítulos. Así que en verdad lo siento, no se me ocurrió nada.

Esta historia la saqué de una página, excepto la parte del káiser, sólo la del joker. (Me quedé pegada con esa carta)

En fin… gracias por leer.


	11. Luna (Neji y Hinata)

**Historias de horror.**

**Capitulo once:**_** Luna**_

**Personaje:**_** Neji y Hinata.**_

Naruto no me pertenece.

.

Cuando mi padre había muerto, siempre me quedaba viendo a la luna, esperando que me diera alguna respuesta a todas mis interrogantes del momento. Yo en esa época era muy pequeño como para entender que aquel satélite que giraba alrededor nuestro era incapaz de responder.

Fue uno años más tarde que llegue a entender que dichas respuestas nunca llegarían a mí, al menos que la buscaras por cuenta propio; así que me interne en la búsqueda de dichas respuestas.

Pasaron años, en lo cual, nunca encontré ningún indició. Fue ahí que mire al oscuro cielo que yacía sobre mí, donde las estrellas tintineaban levemente en donde tambien se encontraba la luna llena.

Nuevamente le hice la pregunta que tanto me aquejaba y por años estaba buscando respuesta. Fue en ese momento que al fin pude escuchar una, luego de tanto tiempo al fin la había recibido.

Con rabia y enojo regrese a mi casa, donde se encontraba mi prima. La miré tan fríamente, que vi su cara más pálida de lo normal. Quizás ya sabía a lo que venía.

Nuevamente salí, ahora me digirió a la sucia cochera que a buscar una simple hacha. Recuerdo que mi padre todas las mañana la pulía para ir a talar los árboles y poder tener leña para el duro invierno, pero luego de su muerte nadie la ocupaba.

Pasé suavemente el delo por el filo, comprobando que estuviera lo bastante afilada, y me dirigí a la casa, ahora con pasos suaves y calmados, esperando a que no me escuchara.

La vi sentanda en el sillón, leyendo un libro. Como todas las tardes.

Me miró con horror cuando le apunte el hacha en la cabeza, vi que sus ojos temblaban al igual que sus manos, el libro se encontraba tirado en el piso. Quizás lo más sensato hubiera sido preguntarle a ella, pero no, ya no quería otra respuesta más aquella que me había dado la luna.

Ya no necesitaba de otra respuesta, me hice creer.

Me pude haber detenido cuando su sangre me tenía todo salpicado, pero no, seguí hasta ver su cuerpo desmembrado, sus viseras saliendo y sus ojos tan opacos como la misma luna.

No estaba feliz, pero al menos ya estaba tranquilo al saber quien había matado a mi padre.

_O al menos eso fue lo que me dijo la luna._

.

**Fin.**

**.**

.

Me gustó más que los demás. (Recuerden porque el papa de Neji murió)


	12. Mano (Deidara)

**Historias de horror.**

**Capitulo doce: **_**Mano**_

**Personaje: **_**Deidara.**_

Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco me pertenece la historia fue sacada de una imagen.

.

Era joven y alocado, me gustaba el arte. Un arte diferente a pinturas o esculturas, yo prefería el arte que explotaba aquel que sólo se podía admirar una sola vez y luego se desvanecía como el mismo tiempo.

Un día, con mi equipo de trabajo, estábamos probando el material explosivo para la galería de arte que pronto se daría inició en la ciudad… pero todo salió mal.

A causa de eso yo perdí mi mano.

Una vez que me apuntaron la mano, los doctores dijeron que podría experimentar una "_mano fantasma_" por un tiempo hasta acostumbrarme. Nadie me preparó cuando sentí que me acariciaban, unos dedos fríos, en mi mano amputada.

.

**Fin.**

.

.

Esta fue una de las historias que me inspiró a crear este conjunto de historias.


	13. No hay nadie (Naruto y Minato)

**Historia de horror.**

**Capitulo trece: **_**No hay nadie.**_

**Personajes: **_**Naruto, Minato y Kyubi.**_

Naruto no me pertenece. Basando en una imagen.

.

Minato, luego de llegar del trabajo, fue directamente a la habitación de su hijo Naruto, que se encontraba ya acostado, esperando el beso de buenas noches de su padre.

"Papi, te fijas si hay monstruos debajo de mi cama" le pidió el pequeño.

Minato se agachó divertido, para ver si algo se encontraba allí pero el niño le susurra:

"Papi, hay alguien en mi cama."

.

**Fin.**

.

.

Algo tierno.


	14. Oscuridad (Sasuke)

**Historias de horror.**

**Capitulo catorce: **_**Oscuridad.**_

**Personaje: **_**Sasuke.**_

Naruto no me pertenece.

.

Luego de que mi familia fue asesinada caí en una espesa oscuridad llena de odio y rencor hacia todo ser humano.

Ya no tenía nada porque vivir. Mi madre, la mujer que más ame ya no estaba conmigo dándome sabios consejos.

Mi hermano, ya no tenia en quien confiar, él fue que logró enseñarme desde el simple lenguaje hasta las matemática, pero ya no se encontraba en este mundo.

Mi padre, aunque nunca me lleve bien con él, siempre se preocupaba por mí aunque no lo demostrara. Después de todo si lo quería.

Después de ese fatídico día, logré conocer que era la verdadera oscuridad. Aquella oscuridad donde los peores seres habitan, asechando a sus presas, asechando a las personas más vulnerables.

Siempre me hubiera podido detener en la primera víctima, pero no, continúe. Me gustaba ver ese sufrimiento en los ojos de las personas, cuando aclamaban, gritaban e incluso lloraban porque los dejara libres.

Ellos no tenían la culpa, eso lo sé, pero necesitaba descargarme con alguien. Que sintieran lo mismo que yo estaba sintiendo.

Seguí en la oscuridad, asechando, buscando y analizando, a mi siguiente presa.

A la joven que tenia frente a mí, no lloraba, tampoco gritaba por su vida. En sus ojos no había rastro de algún dolor, simplemente estaba ahí sonriendo, cómoda porque su sangre escapaba de su cuerpo.

Era la misma mirada que la mía, que la vida ya no le importaba. Me hubiera gustado conocerla más, pero su vida se escapaba por mis manos y tampoco me interesa salvarla.

Cuando su vida ya se extinguía de su cuerpo, me marche de ese lugar. Volví a refugiarme en la oscuridad.

Oscuridad, en la cual se convirtió en mi mejor amiga.

.

**Fin.**

.

.


	15. Pensamiento feliz (Hinata)

**Historias de horror.**

**Capitulo quince: **_**Pensamiento feliz.**_

**Personaje: **_**Hinata.**_

Naruto no me pertenece.

.

Mi padre y madre, siempre me enseñaron que debía tener pensamientos felices, que debía estar sonriendo aunque me pasaran malas situaciones. Que en todo momento debía estar feliz.

Pero ya estaba cansada de parecer feliz cuando no lo era, de parecer feliz cuando tenía ganas de llorar a mares y odiaba tener pensamientos felices.

Así que un día me escape de casa, era bastante tarde, quería conocer que era lo que la vida podía llegar a mostrarme.

Pasé por afuera de un callejón, bastante oscuro apenas dos luces lo alumbraban, pero aun así era difícil ver unos metros más allá.

Unos gritos se escucharon, cualquier gente se hubiera alarmado y hubiera salido corriendo, pero yo no. Curiosa, seguí ahí, adentrándome a ese callejón.

Los gritos se hacían cada vez más fuerte cada vez que iba avanzando. A unos cuantos metros más allá vi a una joven, bastante bonita, siendo brutalmente golpeada y manoseada por otros dos hombres.

La ropa de ella ya estaba rasgada, heridas profundas se hacían ver en su blanca piel, y las lágrimas corrían por todo su rostro. Yo, me quede allí, mirando como la torturaban, como le hacían todas esas atrocidades.

Luego de unos minutos, la joven no se movía, aun tenía los ojos abiertos pero miraba a la pared. Me llamó la atención que uno de ellos le tomara el pulso y luego pusiera una cara de horror.

¿Por qué se asustaban si ellos buscaron que la joven muriera? Acaso ellos no tenían esos pensamientos felices como ella al saber que alguien podría gritar tanto, expulsar tanta sangre y suplicar por la vida.

Hinata, se fue tan silenciosa como llegó, pero ahora sí, con pensamientos felices.

.

**Fin.**

.

.

Era momento de Hinata.


	16. Quebradizo (Sakura)

**Historias de horror.**

**Capitulo dieciséis: **_**Quebradizo.**_

**Personajes: **_**Sakura.**_

Naruto no me pertenece.

.

Había terminado, luego de diez años, la universidad. Ya estaba con mi título en mano donde se me acreditaba que era una doctora.

Ser doctora fue el sueño desde pequeña, me gustaba curar a los demás, cuidar de los enfermos pero últimamente me pasa todo lo contrario. Deseaba ver como gritaban, se removían en la camilla y hasta como lloraban por el dolor.

Sakura, abrió la puerta para que el siguiente paciente entrara…

Le gustaba quebrar huesos.

Le gustaba sentir que la vida de su paciente se perdía en sus manos.

Le gustaba sentir como sus cuerpos se quebraran del dolor.

Le gustaba todo lo que pudiera quebrar.

… Y paciente moría, luego de que se quebraba entero.

.

**Fin.**

.

.

¡Qué alguien me diga lo que estoy pensando! Bastante ilógico la historia.


	17. Ruido (Naruto y Kushina)

**Historias de horror.**

**Capitulo diecisiete: **_**Ruido.**_

**Personajes: **_**Naruto y Kushina.**_

Naruto no pertence. Basada en una imagen.

.

Me encontraba terminando la tesis de la universidad, ya pasaban más de las doce de la noche. Vivo solo con mi mamá era una casa grande para nosotras dos pero me estaba acostumbrando poco a poco.

Escuché un ruido en el primer piso, así que baje pero logre escuchar un susurró del closet

"Hijo no bajes, yo también lo escuché"

.

**Fin.**

**.**

.

Ya nada tiene sentido.


	18. Silencio (Kurenai e Hijo)

**Historias de horror.**

**Capitulo dieciocho: **_**Ruidos**_

**Personajes: **_**Kurenai e Hijo.**_

Llevó varias noches escuchando a mi hijo llorar y gritar, lo he ido a ver varias veces pero aun así no se detiene.

Le ido a visitar de nuevo al cementerio para que se detenga, pero nuevamente por las noches, llora y grita.

.

**Fin.**

.

.


	19. Temor (Naruto y Sakura)

**Historias de horror.**

**Capitulo diecinueve: **_**Temor.**_

**Personaje: **_**Naruto y Sakura.**_

Naruto no me pertenece.

.

Naruto conocía perfectamente el fuerte carácter de su novia, aun así, le gustaba verla enfadada. Aunque últimamente ya no lo hacía con frecuencia.

Cada vez que la intentaba hacer enojar, ella apretaba los labios y luego le respondía con una dulce sonrisa. O cuando ella creía que nadie la estaba viendo podía verla morder su mano hasta hacerla sangrar.

Sakura ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con él como hacia anteriormente. Si se hubiera detenido ahí, y no hubiera seguido escarbando más en lo que le ocurría a su novia, no tendría el temor que ahora estaba sintiendo.

Había ocurrido hace unos días atrás cuando pilló a Sakura escondiendo algo, en ese momento no supo que era, pero cuando la susodicha se fue él buscó lo que después temía. Al abrir la bolsa se sorprendió en encontrar una cabeza humana.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Llamar a la policía? ¿Denunciarla? No, no podía hacer eso. Eran novios, vivian juntos debían hablar era lo mínimo.

Nunca se atrevió hablar sobre el asunto, no sabía cómo abordarlo, pero esperó un tiempo pensando que se le iba a pasar pero no….

Cada vez traía más parte de cuerpo humanos a punto de la descomposición, pero extrañamente eran sólo mujeres.

Naruto no diría nada por temer a la reacción de Sakura, temía que ella misma le degollara. Le creía capa.

.

**Fin.**

.

.

Este sí que me dio risa. Creo que la creatividad ya se me esta perdiendo.


End file.
